The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea
by sea-princess
Summary: This story picks up right after the end of The Little Mermaid. Find out what happens to Kagome and Sesshoumaru in this exciting sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I promised that I would write a sequel; and here it is. Also I have to go through the whole thing about not owning Inuyasha or Disney's Little Mermaid 2. Enjoy the story.

--

Months had gone by and Sesshoumaru and Kagome were happily mated. Today, though, was especially exciting for today, Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be presenting their new daughter, Kaiyouko, to King Higurashi and the rest of the undersea kingdom. Kagome held Kaiyouko in her arm and smiled down into her golden eyes. Kaiyouko giggled and stretched out her tiny clawed hands. Kagome smiled and cuddled Kaiyouko close to her and whispered into her ear, "You are so precious to me, Kaiyouko." Kagome then heard the door behind her open and she turned to see Sesshoumaru entering the room. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and placed his arm around her waist. "Isn't she beautiful, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru smiled and then said, "She is, just like her mother." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. Sesshoumaru smiled back and then said, "It is time." The two left the cabin onto the deck and joined the celebration.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked to the rail and Kagome was excited to see so many familiar faces from the undersea kingdom. "Kaiyouko, this is the world you belong to; a shared world of land and sea." Kaiyouko giggled and clapped her little hands together. Kagome then saw her father surface and come up to the rail of the ship. King Higurashi smiled at his precious granddaughter and then looked at his daughter and son-in-law proudly. "She is beautiful, Kagome." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome and the two happily looked at each other.

King Higurashi looked back at Kaiyouko and said, "Kaiyouko, I have here a very special gift for you." In his hands, he produced a small silver clam shell necklace. Kaiyouko giggled and stretched her small hands towards the necklace. "Kaiyouko, this is not an ordinary locket, this locket is something much more." He opened it and from the locket came a water bubble and Kaiyouko giggled even more as she watched it form into a mermaid shape and swim around her. "With this necklace, Kaiyouko, you will always know that a part of your heart will always belong to the sea." King Higurashi placed the necklace around Kaiyouko's neck and then watched as Kaiyouko played with the necklace.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and conversing together, but that fun was about to end. Just as Kagome was about to take Kaiyouko back into the cabin for her nap, a large tidal wave smashed into the ship, knocking everyone around and knocking Kaiyouko into the arms of Kagura. Kagome had been knocked to the ground and she tried hard to hold onto Kaiyouko, but she was pulled out of her arms. When Kagome was able to sit up, she screamed, "KAIYOUKO!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran to the rail and saw that Kagura held Kaiyouko, who was crying.

Kagura laughed and then said, "Well, well, well, isn't this little girl just beautiful. Naraku would just love her." Sesshoumaru growled loudly and said, "Give our daughter back now!" Kagura looked at him and said, "Now why would I do that? With the proper manipulation, this child could rule both worlds with Naraku at her side." Kagome didn't want to hear anymore, so she created a strong current and had it hit Kagura, knocking Kaiyouko out of her grip. Once Kaiyouko was in the air, Sesshoumaru grabbed a rope and swung down and grabbed her. Then both Kagome and King Higurashi used their magic and knocked Kagura back a couple of feet. Kagura knew that this was getting too dangerous for her, so she sank back into the sea, but not before she said, "This far from over. Naraku wants you to know that he will have you Kagome and your precious daughter."

Sesshoumaru landed on the ship and Kagome ran to him. She took Kaiyouko into her arms and held her close with tears streaming down her face. King Higurashi saw the distress that Kagome was in and he turned to his head guard and said, "I want your forces out searching for Naraku!" The guard saluted and said, "Yes, Sire." The merman dove under the surface and his force began their search.

Sesshoumaru had the crew bring the ship back to port right away. Once they were in port, Sesshoumaru and Kagome went down the steps to the shore where King Higurashi was in the shallows along with Kenji. "I'm sorry Kagome, we haven't been able to locate Naraku's lair. It has vanished." Kagome looked down at Kaiyouko and then to her father and said, "Naraku will not give up at trying to get what he wants. Who knows what he will do to succeed. Until he is found, Kaiyouko can't go into the sea and I won't either." King Higurashi stayed silent, but Kenji swam closer and said, "Kagome?" "I'm sorry, but…but this is the only wait to keep Kaiyouko safe." Kagome took the necklace off of Kaiyouko's neck and handed it to her father and said, "Kaiyouko can't know anything about merpeople or the Coral Palace… or even you Father."

King Higurashi sighed and said, "Very well Kagome. You are right." King Higurashi then watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed back up to the palace. He then looked at Kenji and said, "Kenji, I want you to look after Kaiyouko. Here…" He placed his hand over and turned him into a penguin, "…now you can be with her at all times." Kenji bowed and then followed the couple into the castle. King Higurashi sighed sadly and then began to swim a bit, but then he looked down at his hand that held the locket. He squeezed it tightly, but he let it go and watched it sink to the bottom. He then sank below the surface, depressed by the fact that his only daughter and granddaughter would not return to the sea.

-Fifteen Years Later-

A lot had changed in the past years and Kaiyouko had grown into a beautiful young youkai. She had her mother's raven hair that flowed to her lower back and her father's brilliant golden eyes. She was almost as tall as her mother and her body was nice and tone.

Kaiyouko poked her head around the corner and saw that no one was in the hallway, so she slipped around the corner and held her cloak and sack close as she ran down the hall. She sped down the hall and if anyone did see her, she would just be a white blur thanks to her father's speed that she inherited. Kaiyouko ran out of the castle and down the steps to the sea. Behind her, Kenji wobbled down the steps after her. Kaiyouko reached the bottom of the steps and looked around to see if anyone followed her, besides Kenji, and then she grabbed him and jumped over the wall that had been built around the castle.

Once over the wall, Kaiyouko put Kenji down and then took her cloak off to reveal a make shift swim suit. She had a white top wrapped around her and a skirt that had two splits up the sides. Kaiyouko was about to walk into the sea when she heard, "Kaiyouko, you know your mother doesn't want you swimming in the ocean." Kaiyouko looked over her shoulder at Kenji and said, "I know, but I just can't stay away." She then ran into the sea and dove under the surface.

Kaiyouko dove deep and searched the ocean floor for any interesting seashells so she could add them to her growing collection. She searched for a little longer, but then she had to return to the surface for air. When she broke the surface, Kenji was standing on a rock not too far away. Kaiyouko turned onto her back and asked, "Kenji, why does mother hate the ocean so much? I mean, how can anyone hate something so peaceful and calming like the sea?" Kenji was at a loss for words, but he heard Kaiyouko sighed and said, "I love the sea and I would give anything to be apart of it." With that, she dove back under the surface to feel the freedom of the sea around her. Kenji sighed, shook his head, and said, "You are so much like your mother."

Kaiyouko enjoyed the refreshing feeling of the water surrounding her and she wished with all of her heart that she could be apart of the sea. As she was swimming, she happened to look down at the ocean floor at the right time when the sunlight hit something silver. Curiosity hit her, so she swam down and brushed away the sand to reveal a beautiful silver clam necklace. Kaiyouko smiled and grabbed it and then headed to the surface.

Far below the surface hidden in the deep shadows, Naraku watched Kaiyouko from Kanna's mirror and grinned evilly when he saw her pick up the silver necklace. "Well, well, well, look what beautiful Kaiyouko found." Kagura snorted and said, "So what. It is just a necklace." Naraku growled and said, "Shut up! That necklace will give Kaiyouko a clue of who she really is and when she discovers the truth, she'll have tons of questions that Kagome will not tell her. I will be the only one that she can turn to." He turned back to the mirror and continued to watch.

Kaiyouko rubbed her fingers over the necklace and admired it. Kenji waddled up closer to her and said, "Kaiyouko please lets go back. If your mother or father ever found out that you have been swimming out here…" Kaiyouko sighed and said, "I know, I know, they would flip out." She turned onto her back and sighed again. "Why can't they understand that the sea is apart of who I am?" Kenji kept quiet as Kaiyouko thought to herself, but then he noticed that the sun was starting to set and he gasped and said, "Ah, Kaiyouko, I don't mean to yank you out of your thoughts, but we really need to head back or you'll be late." Kaiyouko sat up and yelled, "The party!" She swam over to the rock and grabbed her sack and then quickly swam back to shore. She grabbed her cloak and ran towards the castle in hope that no one noticed that she was gone.

well, I hope you all liked the chapter. be sure to review


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Remember, I don't own Inuyasha or Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.

--

Kaiyouko ran up the stairs to the castle and then she silently snuck to her secret door that she used to escape the castle

Kaiyouko ran up the stairs to the castle and then she silently snuck to her secret door that she used to escape the castle. She quietly entered the castle and slipped down the hallway to her room. As she was traveling down the hall, she turned around to see if anyone was behind her; but as she walking backwards, she bumped into three youkai. She gasped and quickly turned around and said, "Oh I'm so sorry. Please excuse me." Kaiyouko slipped around them and walked towards her room. As she walked on, she heard one of the youkai say, "If you ask me, she's a bit strange." Another one leaned over and said, "Don't mind her, she is just mixed breed." Kaiyouko heard the three laugh at her, so she slipped around the corner and then sighed sadly. She then walked to her room and shut the door behind her.

Kagome walked outside of the castle and head to the pond that was created for her. She adjusted her silver with gold trim evening gown and sat on the stone bench that sat underneath a sakura tree. Kagome sighed and stared into the water at the koi that swam under the surface. She sighed again and looked up at the sun that was setting behind the wall and said, "I miss you father. I wish you could be here with us to celebrate Kaiyouko's birthday." Kagome looked up at Kaiyouko's window and saw here daughter rushing around her room. She shook her head and sighed, knowing that her daughter, like always, was running late. Kagome turned and headed inside and up to Kaiyouko's room to see if she could help.

Kaiyouko ran around her room trying to get ready. She stepped behind the screen and pulled her navy blue with silver trim evening gown on and then went to her closet to grab her shoes. As she was putting on her shoes, a knock came to her door. Kaiyouko looked up from her feet to see her mother walk into the room. "I see that we are running a little behind as usual." Kaiyouko smiled slightly and said, "Sorry mother, I stayed in spring too long." Kagome sighed a little, for she too had done the same many times.

She walked over to Kaiyouko and said, "Let me help you with your hair." The two walked over to the vanity and Kaiyouko sat down and let her mother brush her long hair. As her mother ran the brush through her hair, Kaiyouko stared into the mirror and then sighed. "Do I have to go to this mother? Everyone thinks I'm… different." Kagome hugged her and said, "Dear, you're not different. Everyone has trouble fitting in; I know I did, I was a regular fish out of water." Kaiyouko stood up and walked away saying, "You, yea right." She walked out onto the balcony and said, "They just don't understand." Kagome came up next to her and said, "Kaiyouko, there is something more, isn't there. You know you can always tell me anything." Kaiyouko looked at her mother and Kagome smiled. Kaiyouko gave in and said, "Ok, there has been something on my mind and it is that I wish like no other to…" Kaiyouko was interrupted when Sesshoumaru walked onto the balcony and said, "Here you two are. We need to head down the party." Kaiyouko nodded and said, "Yes Father." Kagome smiled and said, "We'll finish our conversation later, I promise." The three left the balcony and headed downstairs and out into the courtyard with the rest of the guest.

Out in the courtyard, the guests were enjoying the party and having a great time. As they were enjoying the party, they saw Jaken go to the staircase. The music stopped and Jaken said, "Ladies and gentlemen, his Majesty Lord Sesshoumaru and her Majesty Lady Kagome of the Western lands." The guest clapped as Sesshoumaru and Kagome came down the steps. Jaken bowed to them as they passed and then said, "And now I present her royal highness, Princess Kaiyouko." Kaiyouko came to the top of the staircase, sighed, and then came down the stairs gracefully. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, a young wolf came up to her and asked, "Would you care to dance?" Kaiyouko looked around with her eyes and saw that people were waiting on her answer. "Sure, I will dance with you." He smiled and took Kaiyouko by the hand and the two began to dance when the music started.

Kaiyouko was enjoying the dance, but as she was dancing, she happened to look across the courtyard to see a group of youkais surrounding Kenji and scaring him to death. She broke away from the wolf youkai and ran across the courtyard. "Hey, leave him alone. What has he every done to you?" One of the youkai looked at her and said, "Why do you care? It's just a stupid animal." Kaiyouko growled and said, "He is not a stupid animal, he's my friend." The group laughs and another youkai said, "He's your friend? Do you talk to him too?" They laughed again and the youkai shouted to everyone, "Hey all, Kai-weirdo talks to animals. Must be because she is a mixed breed." Everyone that wasn't an adult youkai burst out laughing and Kaiyouko ran out of the courtyard with tears streaming down her face. She ran past her parents and Kagome motioned to Sesshoumaru that she was going to follow her. Sesshoumaru nodded and then turned to the young youkais who had just made his daughter cry.

Kaiyouko ran into her room and shut the door. She removed her dress and she was back in her white swimming outfit. Kaiyouko then flung herself onto her bed and tears flowed down her cheeks. She cried for a bit, but then the necklace she found earlier that day caught her attention. She grabbed it and clutched it close to her as more tears flowed down her face.

Kagome came up to Kaiyouko's door and she could hear her daughter crying. She slowly opened the door and walked into her daughter's room. Kagome walked over to Kaiyouko's bed and sat on her bed and said, "Oh Kaiyouko, I am so sorry." Kaiyouko wiped so tears away and then said, "Why am I so different?" "Sweetheart, you are not different." Kaiyouko looked at her and said, "Mother, I can talk to sea animals; that's not normal." Kaiyouko turned away from Kagome and began playing with the necklace as her mother said, "Everyone has trouble fitting in at your age and…"

Before Kagome could finish, Kaiyouko had opened the clam shell and she gasped as a large bubble came out of the shell. She watched as the bubble formed into a mermaid and it began to swim around her. "Wow, it's beautiful." Kaiyouko looked at it closer and then said, "I have seen this bubble before; but from where?" Before Kaiyouko could answer her question, Kagome closed the locket and took it out of Kaiyouko's hand and said, "Where did you get this?" Kaiyouko shifted around a bit and said, "I…I found it." "You've been over the wall, haven't you?" Kaiyouko started to play with her hair and replied, "Well, yes; but I hate that wall." Kagome sighed and said, "Kaiyouko, you know you're not allowed in the sea." "But why; and why is that locket so important?" Kagome was going to explain and said, "Kaiyouko, listen to me…" Kaiyouko narrowed her eyes and said, "You're keeping something from me." Kagome's anger rose and said, "Don't you glare at me young lady. You deliberate disobeyed me; I never want you to go in the sea again, it's dangerous out there." More tears began to fall from Kaiyouko's eyes and she yelled back, "How would you know? You never even been in it." She began to cry hard as she ran passed her mother and grabbing her locket from her mother's hand. She opened the door and ran out passed her father.

Kagome watched Kaiyouko run out the door passed Sesshoumaru and she sighed. She placed her chin in her hands and said, "I'm a terrible mother." Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and said, "Kagome, you are not a terrible mother. We knew that this was going to happen one day or another." Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and sighed and said, "You're right, Sesshoumaru. It's time I trusted her with the truth." They then got up and went to look for Kaiyouko.

--

hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Remember, I don't own Inuyasha or Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.

--

Kaiyouko jumped over the stone wall and walked swiftly down the beach. Her navy blue cloak fluttered wildly behind her as she headed to a small boat that was down the beach. Behind her, Kenji shouted to her, "Kaiyouko, what are you doing?" Kaiyouko didn't stop walking, but answered back, "My mother has kept something large from me my entire life and I am going to find out what it is." Kaiyouko reached the small boat and pushed it off the shore into the sea and then climbed in. She then took her locket into her palm and said, "This locket means something; and since no one is going to tell me what it means, I'm going to find out myself." Kaiyouko began to row out to sea as Kenji shouted, "Kaiyouko, please come back!"

Naraku watched the actions going on through Kanna's mirror and a large grin formed on his face. "This is perfect. I have her right where I want her." He looked at Kagura and said, "Kagura, go and bring Kaiyouko here." Kagura sighed, but nodded and swam out of the cave.

Kenji ran back to the castle, hoping to find Kagome and Sesshoumaru. As he ran into the courtyard, Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked out onto the patio and Kagome called out for Kaiyouko. Kenji ran up to her and shouted, "Kaiyouko is gone. I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen." Kagome knelt down to his level and said, "What do you mean 'she is gone?' Where did she go?" Kenji pointed over to the wall and said, "Over the wall and out to sea. She said that she was going to find out the secret to the locket since no one here would tell her." Kagome quickly stood up and looked to the wall and gasped. She then turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "We have to tell my father. He'll be able to help." Sesshoumaru nodded and the three of them headed to the dock and boarded Sesshoumaru's ship.

Kaiyouko continued to row further and further out to sea until her home was no longer in sight. She placed the oars into the boat and gave a look around and said to herself, "Alright, now where should I head from here?" She looked around for a couple of minutes, but then sighed and sat back. "Who am I kidding? I have no clue where to go from here." Unaware to Kaiyouko, Kagura had surfaced right next to her boat and listened to what Kaiyouko was saying. Kagura took the opportunity and said, "I know someone who can help." Kaiyouko sat up really fast and said, "Who said that?" She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Kagura saw that Kaiyouko didn't see her and sighed and said, "Down here." Kaiyouko looked over the edge of the boat and saw a woman with black hair and deep red eyes staring back at her. Kagura became annoyed that she was being stared at and said, "Stop staring at me." Kaiyouko shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, I've just never seen a mermaid before." Kagura snapped back, "Well, now you have." Kagura turned around and was about to swim off, but she heard, "Wait. You said that you knew someone who could help me." Kagura looked back over her shoulder and said, "Yeah, I said I know someone who could help you." Kaiyouko thought about what to do, but she desperately wanted to know more about the locket and said, "Could you take me to this person?" Kagura nodded and she created a small current underneath Kaiyouko's boat to carry her to their destination.

Kagura led Kaiyouko to a small island that had large cliffs and rocks surrounding the island. On one side of the island was a medium size cave that went deep into the island. The boat went around a corner and Kaiyouko saw a half man, half octopus standing there waiting for her to come on land. Kagura had the current stop and the boat pulled up to the land and Kaiyouko stepped out of the boat. "Well, who do we have here and of what service can I do for you?" Kaiyouko nervously answered, "Kaiyouko, sir; and I was hoping that you could tell me about this locket." The man held up his hand and said, "Please, call me Naraku. Now, may I see the locket?" Kaiyouko nodded and unclasped it from her neck and then placed it in Naraku's hand. Naraku examined it and then opened it and watched as the bubble came out of the locket and form into the mermaid. "Ah, this locket was given to you so that you would not forget you true heritage." Kaiyouko looked at him and said, "My true heritage? What do you mean by that?" Naraku chuckled and said, "You didn't know that part of you belongs to the sea?" Kaiyouko shook her head and then said, "What are you saying? That I'm…part mermaid?" Naraku nodded and said, "Exactly; and I can tell you that you were destined for great things, but not as what you are now." Kaiyouko gasped and said, "As a mermaid?" Naraku nodded and said, "And I can help you on your way to fulfilling that destiny." "You could turn me into a mermaid?" Naraku smiled and said, "That's right." Naraku then turned and went behind a torn up sheet to find the correct potion.

He came back a few minutes later and said, "This potion will transform you into mermaid, but I will warn you that it may be a painful transformation." Naraku then handed Kaiyouko the potion and she held it in her hand. She examined the vial and thought about her decision; but then she popped the cork off and drank the liquid. Soon after the potion slid down her throat, a blinding pain shot through her whole body and she wrapped her arms around herself and gasped in pain. Her legs then collapsed underneath her and she fell to the ground. She screamed in pain, for it felt like someone was stitching her legs together while flattening out her feet. A couple of minutes went by, but to Kaiyouko, it felt like hours, until finally the pain subsided. Kaiyouko laid her head back on the cold stone floor and took in deep breathes to calm herself down.

Once Kaiyouko had regained her regular breath, she sat back up only to almost faint at the sight of her new indigo tail. She ran her hands over her scales and she couldn't believe how smooth they were. Kaiyouko slowly maneuvered with difficultly to the edge of the cave floor and then rolled herself into the water. At first, she had difficulty moving around; but after a while, Kaiyouko was able to control the movement of her tail. Once Kaiyouko got the hang of her new features, she laughed and dove under the surface. She twisted and turned through the water, enjoying the feeling of the water swirl around her like a silk ribbon.

Back on Sesshoumaru's vessel, King Higurashi raised himself up with a wave in order to speak with his daughter and Sesshoumaru. Kagome went to the rail and said, "Oh Father, I am so worried about her." King Higurashi responded, "Everything is going to be alright, Kagome. I have several search parties out scanning the entire ocean. I'm going to join them myself." Kagome held back her tears and nodded. Sesshoumaru came up next to her and took her into his arm. The two were quiet for a bit, but then Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome, maybe you should go with him." Kagome pulled back to look into Sesshoumaru's face and said, "But…but Sesshoumaru, I need to…" He interrupted her and said, "I can lead the search parties on land. You, on the other hand, know these waters by heart and you know our daughter."

King Higurashi wasn't sure about this and said, "I'm not sure about this. It could be dangerous." Kagome shook her head and said, "Sesshoumaru is right, Father. I should've known that I couldn't keep Kaiyouko from the sea; it is apart of who she is, as it is me. I have to do this." Her father nodded and watched as Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru hugged her back and said, "I know you can bring her back." Kagome then sat on the rail and looked to her father, letting him know that she was ready. King Higurashi formed in his hand a medium-sized white ball and then released it towards Kagome. Kagome took in a deep breath as she felt the warm glow consume her body and the familiar tingling sensation took a hold of her. Once the sensation subsided, Kagome looked down to see that her tail had returned and sighed happily. She then turned to Sesshoumaru, gave him a kiss goodbye, and then dove into the sea.

--

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please, please, please review. I really want to know if you like the story or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. A lot stuff got in the way. Here is the next chapter. Remember, I don't own Inuyasha or Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.

--

A few minutes went by and Naraku saw Kaiyouko surface next to him. Kaiyouko smiled and said, "Oh Naraku, you have no idea how much I've wanted this. How can I ever thank you for this?" Naraku sighed heavily, ran his hand over his head, and said, "I had a feeling this would happen." Kaiyouko turned her head to the side and said, "What do you mean?" Naraku sighed again and said, "Well, unfortunately the potion that I gave to you is only temporary."

Kaiyouko gasped and said, "No, there has to be a way to make this permanent. I'll do anything in order to say like this forever." Naraku faked thought about it, but the said, "No, what am I think? It's far too dangerous." Kaiyouko swam closer and said, "Please, I am willing to do anything to stay like this." Naraku sighed and said, "Well, if I had the Shikon no Tama, I could; but it was taken from me years ago." Kaiyouko immediately spoke, "What if I returned it to you?" Naraku looked at her and said, "You would do that for me?" Kaiyouko nodded and said, "If I do, will you promise to make me a mermaid forever?" Naraku nodded and then said, "Even longer if you want. Now, wait here for one second." Kaiyouko watched Naraku swim into a cave and wonder what he was getting.

When Naraku return, he had a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it to Kaiyouko and said, "This map will lead you the location of the Jewel. My guess would be that they hid it inside the palace." Kaiyouko nodded and then said, "I find the jewel for you, I promise." She then turned and swam out of the cave into the open ocean. Once she left, Naraku began to laugh evilly and said, "Enjoy this while you can, young princess."

Kagome continued on her long and lonely journey to locate her precious daughter and bring her home. As she swam on, Kagome came to the cavern she hadn't seen in years. Kagome entered the cavern and memories from her past came to her. As she looked at all of her treasures, even though they were all broken, she realized how much Kaiyouko was like her. While she collected human items, Kaiyouko collected seashells and other items that she found from the sea. Kagome then realized that she had become just like her father and she sat down on the large rock in the center and began to cry.

As she cried, she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. "Kagome?" Kagome lifted her head and saw Sango enter the cavern. Sango swam over to her and said, "Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome went into Sango's arms and said, "Oh Sango, I've become my father. I've been just as strict to Kaiyouko about going into the sea as he was to me about the land. Sango, I promised myself that I would never become like he was, but I did." "Kagome, you have not become your father. I know you're going to say that that isn't true, but your father didn't want you up there because he was paranoid; you on the other hand, you were protecting your daughter from a dangerous enemy. In my eyes, I see them as different scenarios." Kagome sighed and thought over what Sango just said. She then looked up at her and said, "Thanks Sango, I really needed that. I guess I miss her so much that I started to think that I had become my father in every way. But I do know that I shouldn't have kept the ocean out of her life." Sango nodded and then got up and said, "Come on, let's head back to the palace and see if there is any news." Kagome nodded and followed her out of the cavern.

Kaiyouko, after spending an hour getting use to her tail, unrolled the piece of paper that Naraku had given her and looked at the map. "Now lets see…," she turned the map one way and then another, "…do I go left…or right?" She looked around her surroundings to see if anything on the map was there, but she couldn't tell which way was North and which way was South. "Oh this is hopeless. How am I supposed to reach the Coral Palace if I can't even read this map?" As she was sulking, she began to hear a clicking noise from behind her. Kaiyouko turned around and saw a small dolphin swimming playfully a couple of feet from her. She decided to see if she could get direction from it, so she slowly swam close to it and said, "Excuse me, but would you be so kind to help me please?" The dolphin stopped and looked around and said, "Who, me?" Kaiyouko nodded and said, "Yes, I'm kind of lost and I was wondering if you could give me some directions." The dolphin swam closer and said, "Oh, sure. Where are you trying to get to?" Kaiyouko smiled and said, "I'm trying to get to the Coral Palace, but I don't know where it is." The dolphin looked at her and said, "You don't where that is?" Kaiyouko shook her head and the dolphin then said, "Well come on, I'll show you." Kaiyouko smiled and said, "Thank you so much." The dolphin led the way and Kaiyouko followed. "Oh, my name is Shippou. What is yours?" Kaiyouko smiled and said, "My name is Kaiyouko, but you can call me Kai."

The two swam in silence for a while, but then Shippou said, "So Kai, why are you going to the Coral Palace?" Kaiyouko turned and said, "Huh, oh I'm…um…looking for something. I am hoping that someone there could help me." Shippou nodded and the two continued on. Soon, Kaiyouko and Shippou came to a ridge and not too far below them was a beautiful palace of many different types of coral and underwater plants. There was also a marketplace with shops full of merchandise and the eager merfolk would want to buy that merchandise. Kaiyouko gasped and said, "Wow, it's beautiful. I never imagined anything like this." The two looked at each other, smiled, and then swam down towards the palace.

Naraku watched Kaiyouko through Kanna's mirror and chuckled. "That's right Kaiyouko, just a little bit further." Kagura shook her head and said, "I still don't think that this is going to work. If she is anything like her mother, then…" Naraku glared at her and said, "Shut up Kagura. Now, I want you to go and make sure no one interferes with her mission." Kagura sighed, but turned and left the cave.

Kagome and Sango reached the palace and they went up to King Higurashi. Kagome went to him and said, "Oh Father, have you heard anything? I have been searching everywhere, but I have found anything." King Higurashi placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know, but we'll find her." Kagome nodded and Sango came up to her and said, "I'll help too. I agree with your father that we will find her." Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks Sango." The three of them then headed inside to discuss where to look next.

Kaiyouko and Shippou entered the city and Kaiyouko was awe-struck that she didn't notice a young merman in front of her. She bumped into him and then gasped and began apologizing. The young merman turned around and told her it was alright. Kaiyouko looked at him and was in awe at this well built merman who had dark black hair and deep brown eyes. Kaiyouko swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "I'm really sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going." He laughed and said, "That is quite alright. It was an accident." The young merman then said, "You know, I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" Kaiyouko started to stutter and said, "I'm um…um Kai; my name is Kai." He smiled and said, "That's a really pretty name. I'm Aiko." Shippou nudged Kaiyouko and said, "Don't we need to be somewhere?" Kaiyouko looked at Shippou, but then sigh and said, "Yeah, I do need to get going. It was nice to meet you." Aiko nodded and said, "Maybe I see you around some time." Kaiyouko smiled and then waved goodbye. She and Shippou then headed into the palace.

Kaiyouko and Shippou swam around the palace looking for Kaiyouko's item, but were having trouble locating it. They then came to a large throne room but quickly ducking behind a pillared when they saw that someone sitting on the throne. Kaiyouko looked to Shippou and whispered, "Who's that?" Shippou looked to her and replied, "That is the king of Coral City, King Higurashi." Kaiyouko nodded and then looked back to him. She noticed his sad expression, but then looked around the room to see if the Shikon Jewel was there. She soon spotted a round lavender jewel that was placed in a small shrine. She whispered to Shippou, "I see the item. As soon as he leaves, let's get and go." Shippou turned to her and said, "You want to steal from the king?!" Kaiyouko shushed him and said, "I'm returning the item to a friend. It doesn't belong to the king and you can't convince me not to." She looked back to the king and she noticed that he had got up from his throne and left. Kaiyouko smiled and said, "Now's my chance." She swam out from behind the pillar and went to the shrine. "Kaiyouko, come back!" Kaiyouko didn't listen and reached the shrine. She took a big sigh, but then reached out and grabbed the jewel. As she returned to the pillar, Kaiyouko did not realize that her necklace had fallen off. She looked at Shippou and said, "Come on, let's go." The two swam out of the palace and began heading back to Naraku's lair.

--

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please, please, please review. I really want to know if you like the story or not


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Remember, I don't own Inuyasha or Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.

--

Kagome, Sango, and King Higurashi enter the throne room and Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I know this must be hard, but I also know that we will find her." Kagome sighed and said, "I know, but it's just…" Before she finished her sentence, Sango gasped and said, "Kagome, the Shikon Jewel! It's gone." Kagome turned to the shrine and saw that the jewel was indeed missing from its holder. King Higurashi went up to it and said, "That can't be possible. I made sure to place a spell over it that would only allow a family member to remove it." Kagome lowered her head, but then something silver caught her eye. She swam over to it and picked it up. In her hand was a small silver clam necklace and she gasped. Kagome then said, "This is Kaiyouko's; but how did it get here." She thought about it and then her eyes became very large and she said, "Naraku, he has to be behind this somehow." Everyone gasped and King Higurashi left to inform everyone to double the search.

As Kagome held the necklace close, something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she happen to turn around to see a red tail swim out of the palace. She looked at Sango and said, "I know that tail and I'm going after it." Sango swam closer and said, "Kirara and I are coming with you." Kagome nodded and they swam after the red tail.

Kaiyouko surfaced to take a short breather before heading back to Naraku. Shippou surfaced next to her and looked to her with a questionable look. She looked up at her home and said, "I never knew how close the mer-civilization was to my home." Shippou looked to the large castle but then said, "What's the wall for?" Kaiyouko sighed and said, "It was an attempt to keep me locked inside; never to be allowed to venture into the sea." She turned away from it and said, "We should get going." Kaiyouko dove under and Shippou followed, but he was starting to get a really bad feeling about all of this.

When they reached Naraku's lair, Shippou turned to Kaiyouko and said, "I have a really bad feeling about this. I heard stories about this cave and the man that lives in there is supposes to be the most evil of creatures to ever swim the seven seas." Kaiyouko shook her head and said, "That's not true, he is actually a nice guy." Shippou sighed, but dropped the issue and continued on.

Kagome, Sango, and Kirara had to swim cautiously behind Kagura so as that she wouldn't detect them. They then hid behind a large boulder and watched as Kagura enter into a large dark cave. Kagome gasped and said, "So there it is. It's in the same spot as last time except Naraku change the outside of the cave." She then turned to Sango and said, "Sango, I need you to go back and get my father and Sesshoumaru." Sango shook her head and said, "No way, I'm not letting you go in there without me." She looked at Kirara and said, "Kirara, can you go get the others?" Kirara nodded and then turned and quickly swam back to the palace. After Kirara left, Kagome and Sango headed towards the cave.

Kaiyouko and Shippou swam into the cave to see Naraku smiling. "Oh thank you Kaiyouko for returning the jewel to me. You have no idea how long I had to lived without it." Kagura laughed and said, "More like died without it." Naraku glared at her and said, "Don't listen to her." He then looked back to Kaiyouko and said, "Now, if you hand me the jewel, then I can make you a mermaid forever." Kaiyouko thought about it, but then stretch her hand out.

Just as she was about to place the jewel in Naraku's hand, she heard, "Kaiyouko, no! Don't listen to him!" Kaiyouko gasped and said, "Mom? What are you…." They looked at each other and said together, "You're a mermaid?" They then heard Naraku laugh and said, "Kagome, so nice of you to come. And Sango too, how great." Kaiyouko backed away from the two of them. Naraku swam closer and said, "Now come Kaiyouko, hand me the jewel and I grant your wish." Kaiyouko looked to her mother and said, "All this time you were….and you never told me." Kagome looked down as Naraku swam to Kaiyouko and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own daughter." Kaiyouko turned toward Naraku, but Kagome said, "Kaiyouko, please give me the Shikon Jewel." Naraku said in Kaiyouko's ear, "Hand it to me; remember, I'm the one who hasn't lied to you and kept all of my promises." Kagome swam closer and said, "Kaiyouko, you must understand. I was only trying to protect you." Kaiyouko glared back at her and said, "By fencing me in? You knew how much I love the sea. Why did you keep the truth from me?" Kagome swam to her and said, "Kaiyouko, listen to me; if there was one thing in my life that I could do over, I…" Kaiyouko pulled away from her and said, "Well it's too late, Mom." She looked to Naraku and placed the jewel in his hand. "Kaiyouko, no!"

Naraku laughed as the jewel glowed a dark purple and said, "The greatest power in the world is mine once again." He then shot a tentacle around Kagome and pulled her up to him. Kaiyouko shouted, "Mom!" Naraku blocked her and Sango came up to her. Naraku laughed and said, "You know, your mother was only protecting you from me. Also, I never thought you would be one to steal from your own grandfather." Kaiyouko gasped and said, "My grandfather?" Naraku smirked and said, "King Higurashi, your mother's father, was protecting the jewel, which you stole." Kaiyouko swam to her mother to try and free her, but couldn't. She then turned to Naraku and said, "You tricked me." He laughed and said, "You have no one to blame but yourself. You know, I was going to take my revenge out on you; but I have a better idea." He grabbed her with one of his tentacles and then threw her into a small cavern. Sango and Shippou gasped and followed her in, but Naraku sealed the entrance with thick glass. Before he fully sealed it, Naraku said, "Oh, by the way, your time as a mermaid is almost over. I hope you have enjoyed yourself while it lasted." Naraku then left the cave, now that he had the ability to leave the cave after fifteen years.

Kaiyouko, Sango, and Shippou pounded on the glass, but Kaiyouko soon gave up and slide down to the cavern floor. She began to cry and said, "This is all my fault. It's all my fault." Sango swam over to her and knelt next to her and said, "You can't blame yourself. Naraku is an evil schemer and will do anything to get what he wants. And don't worry, your mom and I sent Kirara to get help." Kaiyouko looked up to her and nodded slightly, but then looked out of the glass.

Naraku surfaced with Kagome in a tight grip and he said, "It's so good to be out of that damn cave that you sealed me in. Now your daughter and your friend will know what it feels like, only your daughter won't live past sunset." Kagome struggled in Naraku's grip, but he only tightened his grip more. Naraku brought Kagome up close to him and said, "I'd stop struggling if I were you. Like I told you fifteen years ago, you will be mine, no matter what you say."

Just then, Naraku was hit from behind with a large water current. "Let my daughter and granddaughter go!" Naraku turned around to sea King Higurashi's army and a large ship with Sesshoumaru at the command. Naraku retaliated and killed many of Higurashi's soldiers. Naraku laughed and said, "Face it, you are powerless while I have both the Shikon Jewel and Kagome."

Sesshoumaru was at the command the ship and he happened to look up to see Kagome trapped by Naraku's tentacles. He growled loudly and said, "Release Kagome now, Naraku!" Naraku looked to Sesshoumaru and said, "Ah, Sesshoumaru, so nice of you to come. We're having a blast." And with that, Naraku destroyed Sesshoumaru's ship. Sesshoumaru quickly jumped from the ship onto one of the large rocks. He growled and then said, "Where is Kaiyouko? What have you done with her?" Naraku looked down at him and said, "Oh, you want to join her? I think I can do that for you." Sesshoumaru looked curiously at him, but was then hit from behind by a large wave from Kagura. She then used her power to keep him under and not get air.

Kagome shouted to Sesshoumaru as he was swallowed by the wave and then started struggled in Naraku's grasp and used some of her miko powers to disintegrate the tentacle. Naraku gasped in pain and turned to see Kagome pull herself out of his grasp and then dive into the sea after Sesshoumaru.

Once in the water, Kagome could see Sesshoumaru trapped in Kagura's current; so she created one of her own and shot it at her, breaking her concentration. She quickly then swam to him and took him by the arm to the surface. When they broke the surface, Sesshoumaru coughed the water out of his lungs and then turned to Kagome. They hugged each other, but soon were interrupted when they heard, "Aw, such a touching moment; but it's too late for your daughter." He point to the horizon where they saw that the sun had slipped below the horizon. Kagome gasped and said, "Kaiyouko!" She quickly dove under the surface and swam quickly back toward the cave, hoping she could get there in time.

--

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please, please, please review. I really want to know if you like the story or not


End file.
